speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Valducan series
Valducan series — by Seth Skorkowsky. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror Urban fantasy / Advanture UF : urban fantasy adventure in the noir tradition Series Description or Overview An exciting and unique urban fantasy series by Seth Skorkowsky and published by Ragnarok Publications. :A secret society of monster hunters. :A holy revolver forged to eradicate demons. :A possessed man with a tragic past. :A rising evil bent on destroying them all. There's a cult of demons wrecking things and a secret society that opposes them. Hollis gets tangled up in this due to his possession of Damoren, a holy weapon bequeathed to him by his mentor Clay Mercer. What makes Matt different is that a childhood incident covered in the book's opening has left him somewhat altered. This is explored as the book progresses and is an interesting source of contention throughout. ~ Fictiongarden.com | Damoren Lead's Species *Demon Hunter Knight Primary Supe *Demons / Demon Hunter Knights What Sets it Apart * Fresh new take on the angel/demon mythos / Urban Fantasy that breaks away from the usual tropes Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative— Books in Series Valducan series: # Damoren (2014) # Hounacier (2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * The Vampire of Somerset (2015) - Archive Adventure in the Valducan Series — The year is 1934. After a Valducan knight is killed, Lady Helen Meadows races to the town of Axbridge to find a vampire and rescue the knight’s apprentice. ~ Seth Skorkowsky – The Vampire of Somerset Themes World Building Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky – 18 Facts About Dämoren Setting # Damoren — five countries: USA, Canada, Italy, France, Spain, # Hounacier — New Orleans Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Knights, Demon hunters, Demons, holy sentient swords, wendigo, vampires, werewolves, angels, voodoo, voodoo priest, magic tattoos, Glossary: * Dämoren: holy weapon for destroying demons * Wendigo: kind of demon monster—body can be killed by a stag-horn blade. *'Demons': When they bit a victim, they mark their souls—bind them—and can enter them to posses them at any time any place, no matter thetime and distance; killing a demon needs a special type of weapon, a holy weapon. 'Groups & Organizations': * Valducans: secret society—order of modern-day knights World ✥ Central to the story is the concept of holy weapons. In the world of Dämoren, these weapons are sentient entities that if you’re not careful you may actually grow to care for them and even start thinking of them as characters themselves! Somehow the author has managed to imbue unmoving, unspeaking objects with personalities of their own. For when these holy weapons form a bond with a wielder, he or she becomes irrevocably aware that their weapons are alive and that they speak to their souls. No one knows how a holy weapon comes to be, but they are the only way to kill a demon. And the love a wielder feels for their weapon can be even more powerful than any attachment to another human being. In this world, all monsters–everything from werewolves to vampires, ghouls to lamia–are all essentially humans, but possessed by the souls of the different kinds of demons inhabiting them, giving rise to their physical and characteristic traits. A bite is how a demon “marks” a person, making them an available vessel to possess if or when their old body perishes. This is why the other Valducans are giving Matt the shifty eyes. ~ The BiblioSanctum ✥ Hounacier builds on the first book, which introduced us to an order of modern-day knights called the Valducan. All the monsters or the world are actually human beings possessed by demon, and the type of demon in turn determines the type of monster and the transformation into werewolf, ghoul, lamia, wendigo, etc. A Valducan knight makes it his or her life’s work hunting and killing these demons, with the help of a holy weapon which the knight is bonded to with their whole heart and soul. The werewolves here are the savage, psychotic and bloodthirsty variety, with the monster in control rather than the human. More than once, the terrifyingly gruesome scenes in here evoked a visceral reaction from me. ~ The BiblioSanctum Protagonists ✥ Damoren—'Matt Hollis': the main protagonist and owner of Dämoren, the name of his holy sword pistol. As a child, Matt was the only survivor of a wendigo attack on his family, making it out alive thanks to a man named Clay Mercer who killed the monsters and rescued the young boy. The former wielder of Dämoren, Clay had resigned from a secret order of demon hunters called the Valducan, and left his holy weapon to Matt after he died. But many years later, the Valducan leadership has taken an interest in Matt’s activities and asked him and Dämoren to rejoin their ranks, due to a sudden influx of coordinated monster attacks and attempts to destroy holy weapons. Unfortunately, this was not a decision welcomed by all, as some of the Valducan see Matt as corrupted. For while Matt had survived his childhood wendigo attack, he was also bitten by one of the creatures. Matt’s special condition gives him some rather handy powers, like blood compasses. ~ Dämoren | The BiblioSanctum ✥ Hounacier—'Malcolm Romero': Eleven years after he faced his first demon and became apprenticed to a Voodoo priest, Malcolm receives news about the grisly murder of his mentor. Now he returns to New Orleans in order to catch the killer, armed with his holy weapon, a machete named Hounacier. Malcolm was a side character in Dämoren, one of the lead knights who gave Matt Hollis a hard time because the Valducan believed Matt was demon-touched. Malcolm is an interesting, deep and conflicted, character. Malcolm has powers granted to him the mystical properties of his weapon. Romero has his magical tattoos, including one that can see through your soul to tell if you’re pure or tainted by a demon. ~ Hounacier | The BiblioSanctum Book Cover Summeries ✤ BOOK ONE — Damoren (2014): MATT HOLLIS is the current wielder of the holy weapon, Dämoren. With it, he stalks and destroys demons. A secret society called the VALDUCANS has taken an interest in Matt’s activities. They see him as a reckless rogue—little more than a ‘cowboy’ corrupted by a monster—and a potential threat to their ancient order. As knights and their sentient weapons begin dying, Matt teams up with other hunters of his kind such as LUIZA, a woman with a conquistador blade; ALLAN, an Englishman with an Egyptian khopesh; MALCOLM, a voodoo priest with a sanctified machete; and TAKAIRA, a naginata-swinging Samurai. As the hunters become the hunted, they must learn to trust one another before a powerful demonic entity thrusts the world into a terrible and ageless darkness. ~ Ragnarok Publications | Valducan (series) ~ and ~ Goodreads | Damoren (Valducan, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO — Hounacier (2015): Eleven years ago, atheist MALCOLM ROMERO met a god. Now he’s a demon-hunting voodoo priest armed with a holy machete named Hounacier. After the murder of his mentor, he returns to New Orleans to catch the killer. But more is at stake when Malcolm finds himself betrayed, and his holy blade stolen. Now Malcolm’s only hope to save his soul and to recover HOUNACIER, is the Valducan knight sent to kill him, MATT HOLLIS, the wielder of the holy revolver DÄMOREN. ~ Goodreads | Hounacier (Valducan, #2) by Seth Skorkowsky ✤ 'BOOK THREE — ': ✤ 'BOOK FOUR — ': Category:Series